Squint Your Eyes and Look Closer
by softbalprincess
Summary: Stories 1-5 of the 10 Song Shuffle Challenge. Theme is "Protective/Protection".


**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

Author Notes -

First of all, this is my first "Bones" fic I've ever written, so please let me know if I stayed true to character and what I can do to improve writing for this fandom.

Secondly, I won't lie - I broke the rules on songs 2 and 3 and continued writing after the song was over - I've never participated in a challenge before so blame it on inexperience. I'm going to try and stay true to the rules in songs 5-10. I wanted to make sure I was adequately writing them in character before continuing with songs 5-10 as well.

Thirdly, every snipet is made up in my imagination except for song one, which is inspired from "The Headless Witch in the Woods" from Season 2. It's not imperative that you've seen that episode to understand what I've written, but it could be considered slightly spoilery.

Fourth, I chose the theme "Protection" because everytime I watch "Bones", I'm struck by how strongly Booth is protective of Brennan. It's so sweet and always makes me wish I had someone care about my well-being as much as he does hers. It's also interesting because she is just as protective of him, just not as outwardly. It's a beautiful, slightly heartbreaking balance they have.

Lastly, the title of this fic is actually a quote from a song by Ani DiFranco - I thought it suited our squint squad nicely :)

Other than that, please review - I'd love to hear your thoughts!

**"Fall" - Ballas Hough Band**

**"When you touch me **

**Everything feels like it's alright**

**Now I know to feel otherwise**

**And if you want me**

**Well I'm afraid that you're too late**

**Cause now you're tangled up in your lies..."**

He had seemed so normal to her; they shared so much in common. Being orphaned at a young age formed an instant connection between the two of them. She didn't know why, when she didn't put much credence in emotions and psychology, but she felt close to him.

She was heartbroken when Booth showed up, revealing the truth about the sick man who killed his brother and showed little remorse. Heartbroken not because she had lost him, but heartbroken because she lost herself.

She had allowed herself to feel drawn to him, and in the process she lost all the normal logic she always counted on. The logic that made her who she was.

She mused on this while Booth embraced her protectively in her office. "You'll never be alone with me around, Bones." he whispered into her ear.

She sighed; she found herself again in his strong arms.

**"Colors of the Wind" - Vanessa Williams**

**"But I know every rock and tree and creature**

**Has a life, has a spirit, has a name"**

"Booth, how many times do I have to explain to you I don't believe in spirits?" she was starting to get annoyed. Between her partner and her best friend, Angela, she had been dragged to the cemetary one too many times as far as she was concerned.

"It seemed like a special night, Bones. I think you should share it with your mother." They had just solved a huge case that had gained national attention. A case that revealed to a family the fate of their long since disappeared mother. It struck a chord with his partner, he just knew it. And he knew she needed to deal with it whether she believed it or not.

"I'm just, ya know, gunna wait over here, like usual," he informed her. She shot him a look of contempt, but he knew her better than that. She was lashing out now, but in a few minutes she would walk back over to him, poke his arm, and everything would be right in the world they had created for themselves.

The night, warm, and the air, thin, coupled with the moonlight seemed welcoming. And although being in a cemetary at night slightly creeped him out, she was the only thing on his mind. He watched her like a hawk, making it his duty to allow no harm to come to her while he was near. He was bemused at the way she shook her head, staring at the ground. He could almost hear the war that Logic and Emotion were battling within her.

A gust of air, warmer than the night itself, swiftly knocked him off his balance and seemed to settle around her, swirling blades of grass up off the ground. She sharply inhaled and fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Bones!" He yelled as he ran to her and immediately dropped to the ground. Her arms shot out for him and clung to his body with every ounce of strength she had. The wind disappeared as swiftly and unexpectedly as it had begun.

"It was her..." Brennan trailed off.

"I know," Booth soothed, while stroking her hair. "She is looking out for you, Temperance, you know that? She's protecting you."

"No," Brennan corrected as she turned her head to meet his eyes. "She's looking out for us. She's protecting us."

He smiled and she collapsed against him once more.

**"Broken" - Lifehouse**

**"And I still see your reflection**

**Inside of my eyes**

**That are looking for purpose**

**They're still looking for life...**

**...I'm still holding**

**(I'm holding on)**

**I'm barely holding on to you...**

**...I'm hanging on another day**

**Just to see what you will throw my way..."**

His head ached as he opened his eyes. What had happened? Why was there so much blood? Was he alone? The cool sting of concrete against his cheek made him shudder and he tried to push himself up, but found he couldn't move.

The particulars of the case evaded him, but one vision flooded back to him in an instant. 'Oh God, Temperance!' he thought. Last he remembered, he had watched helplessly as the scumbag threw her in the back of an unmarked van, bound and gagged. Why hadn't he been able to stop him? He couldn't remember. All he could see now was the look of terror in her eyes. He felt sick, but he wasn't sure if it was caused by his injuries or his inability to protect Bones from being kidnapped. He closed his eyes again.

When he opened them again, he saw feet walking toward him. Still paralyzed, he listened as something metallic was sharped against a rock. He knew what was coming, and he was powerless to stop it. Suddenly, he heard a bang in the distance.

"Step the fuck away from my partner." Her words echoed as evenly as her voice had spoken them around whatever building they were in. She sounded far away. It had to have been a warehouse or hanger of sorts, he concluded. He saw the feet take another step toward him before a single shot rang in his ears. Before he could figure out who had the gun, the person's body toppled over and landed on him. He could feel his lips tingling and knew he was starting to regain little muscle movements.

He heard her petite footsteps running toward him. It felt like forever before the body of his attacker, now identifiable as male, was pushed off of him and replaced by her own body. She rolled him over on his back and stared into his eyes. "Booth?" She wanted to know if he was going to make it, but he knew she wasn't allowing herself to ask. As beat up as he must be, she couldn't have looked much better - her battered, bruised, and bloody appearance told him so.

She had protected him this time. He would never again take his partner's abilities for granted. She leaned close and kissed his cheek, and he took the opportunity to whisper as well as he could, "I'm holding on for you, Bones." He would make it, for no other reason than for her.

Her tears fell over him, and with every droplet that fell on his skin, he felt a little stronger, as if she gave him life. She leaned her forehead against his and he whispered, a little stronger this time, "Did you say 'fuck'?"

She laughed, despite the tears. "Shut up," she responded.

**"How to Save a Life" - The Fray**

**"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I know how to save a life"**

"How could you do this to me, Booth? You invaded my privacy. You breached my trust. I generally don't put much thought into emotions, but right now, I really hate you!"

"Bones..." he tried to calm her down.

She wasn't having it.

"NO! Don't 'Bones' me! Get out of my office! You're no longer welcome here!" She stomped over to the door and held it open for him.

He reluctantly walked through it. He took a few steps before turning around and watching her through the glass.

Someday she would realize that he was doing it to protect her.

Someday she'd understand that he'd rather she be alive, hating him, than dead; even it cost them their friendship.

Someday, she'd figure out he rarely left her side for a reason.

Someday, she'd come to find out that the world without his Bones wasn't really a world he wanted to live in at all.

Someday.

**"Ironic" - Alanis Morrissette**

**"It's the good advice**

**That you just didn't take.**

**Who woulda thought?**

**It figures." **

"You're going the wrong wayyyyy" she chided him in a singsong voice.

"Bones, please. I know this shortcut like the back of my hand. We'll be there in no time." He flashed her his cocky smile and she rolled her eyes.

His eyes lingered on her an extra moment as she turned to look out the front window again.

"Booth..."

"Bones, seriously, please relax."

"No, Booth!" she said more urgently. He looked back out the front window, just in time to collide with a small bush in the median. He slammed on the brakes and his arm instinctively shot out across her body, protecting her from slamming into the dashboard in the force of the crash.

"Thanks, Booth." She said seconds later, genuinely grateful for his protective insticts over her. He smiled weakly but made no effort to move.

"I'm okay now." She assured him. He nodded, but still didn't move.

"Booth, you're grasping my..." she trailed off. Even scientific words in this instance seemed awkward. He stared at his hand for a moment before jerking it away from her chest.

"Woah..." he nervously whistled. "Ummm, sorry about that," he offered nervously without meeting her eyes.

She smiled, as she really didn't care all that much. "Next time, will you please turn left when I tell you to?" She guided them back to their normal banter easily.

He quickly quipped back, "Now, why do you always have to be right, Bones? Maybe I actually did know where I was going..."

They exited the car to survey the damage, still bickering, but both with a grin plastered on their faces.


End file.
